


Drift compatible

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Pacific Rim (2013), Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Jaeger Academy, Jaeger Pilots, M/M, or almost adventure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Олег Волков с самого начала мечтал стать пилотом егеря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift compatible

  
В двадцать три Сергей Разумовский был красив, обаятелен, перспективен и ужасно гордился своей работой. К двадцати четырем годам его восторг несколько поутих, а к двадцати пяти единственное, чего ему хотелось, это пережить следующий день.

Сергей Разумовский вот уже три года работал руководителем отдела, занимающегося разработкой программ для егерей — гигантских пилотируемых машин для убийства.

 

Все, кто был хоть сколько-нибудь в теме егерей (а количество интересующихся множилось с каждой новой атакой), знали о представительстве Тихоокеанского оборонительного корпуса во Владивостоке. После столкновения со вторым кайдзю, вылезшим на берег, когда стало ясно, что первое чудище не просто забрело туда по ошибке, государство бросило все силы и специальный бюджет на полное переоснащение старого советского научного центра в высокотехнологичный инновационный комплекс. В результате сотрудники, когда не находились на пороге смерти, катались в масле, и база Владика быстро превратилась в элитнейшее место работы для специалистов современных компьютерных технологий. То, над чем работала команда Разумовского — программное обеспечение, функционирующее с учетом подключенной нейрокомпьютерной связи — было невероятным прорывом, и, что еще более важно, активно спонсировалось всем миром под моральным давлением ООН. Лицо Сергея мелькало в каждом патриотическом фильме, в каждой книге по новейшей российской истории. Единственной помехой звездной карьере Разумовского было обстоятельство, при котором его команда была собрана изначально: кайдзю. Гигантские монстры, существа, будто вылезшие со страниц комиксов, только в сотни раз больше и в миллиарды раз смертоносней. (Сергей презирал комиксы и был уверен, что эта мировая напасть — космический заговор против художников) (сам он с момента начала атак из глубин Тихого океана старался скетчить поменьше — просто на всякий случай)

Никому из окружавших Разумовского людей не приходило в голову спросить его о причинах для выбора суицидальной, хоть и престижной работы. Провожая его взглядами во время обеда в столовой здания, коллеги Сергея думали о том, как повезло разработчикам механизмов защиты из ООН заполучить молодого гения, восхищались его внешностью и стилем, мечтали переспать с ним или хотя бы заполучить селфи с жующим Сергеем на фоне. Сам же Разумовский, стоически грызя огурец под прицелами фронтальных камер, рассеянно размышлял о человеческой близорукости — и о том, как сделать так, чтобы человеческий мозг не расплавлялся во время пилотирования егеря.

У Сергея был вагон причин не ехать на край света к своей неминуемой смерти и всего одна, чтобы согласиться на предложение после звонка из Министерства обороны наутро после защиты диплома.

Олег Волков.

 

У Сергея не было друзей; были приятели с курса, старые знакомые со школы, безликие френды в интернете, но зато у него был Олег. Они познакомились в детдоме и провели вместе следующие десять лет жизни, пока их не разлучили социальные институты в лице приемной комиссии МГУ и военкомата. Видимо, в армии Волкову каким-то извращенным образом понравилось, раз он остался там и после окончания обязательной службы. Когда начались первые подозрительные подвижки в Тихом океане, Олег позвонил Разумовскому сообщить, что заключил трехлетний контракт с ТОК и отправляется туда — и именно поэтому неделю спустя Сергей ответил на полуночный звонок из Минобороны полным согласием, даже не дослушав про условия работы и социальные гарантии. Наверное, последних и не было на повестке.

 

Так или иначе, три года спустя Олег, закончив утренние тренировки, вошел в переполненную столовую Владивостокского представительства оборонительного корпуса в Тихоокеанском регионе.

Сергей ревниво покосился на плотоядные взгляды, которыми общественность щедро снабдила Волкова, пока тот красовался, прогуливаясь по залу до кофейного автомата, а потом возвращаясь, чтобы сесть рядом с Разумовским.

— Плотный график? — спросил Сергей, отодвигая поднос с опустевшими тарелками и забирая у Олега стакан с кофе, чтобы сделать глоток. Волков не дрогнул, потому что успел привыкнуть к этой собственнической манере с детства; он только терпеливо дождался возвращения стакана, прежде чем отвечать.

— Нам прислали еще одну партию новичков на корм кайдзю, пришлось погонять на тренировке.

— Хоть в душ-то мог по дороге зайти, — с укором сказал Разумовский, противореча своему деланно-брезгливому тону и невольно любуясь тем, как прекрасно на Волкове сидела специально разработанная для Тихоокеанской войны форма. Олег только хмыкнул, допил кофе и выжидательно посмотрел на него.

— Пойдем?

 

Когда Сергею в первую неделю работы над егерями пришла в голову мысль об использовании нейрокомпьютерного интерфейса, он сначала откинул ее как бесполезную, а потом во внерабочее время запустил пару тестов. Результаты его откровенно напугали, и именно Олегу пришлось приходить к нему — хотя бы чтобы остановить поток умоляющих сообщений. В номере гостиницы, в которой была расквартирована основная часть иногородних специалистов, был приглушен свет, разворочена постель и выстроена башня из книг по математике и биологии. Сергей сидел, закутавшись в одеяло, и разглядывал визуализированные результаты проделанных тестов.

— Как легко, — сообщил он, не глядя на Олега, и искусственный свет ноутбука безучастно очерчивал брезгливость, отразившуюся на его лице. — Просто залезть в голову другому человеку. И все. И сработает. Может быть, в процессе оба сойдут с ума, но это же ерунда, да, Олежек? Перед лицом спасения всей планеты.

Волков присел на кровать и притянул к себе ноутбук, чтобы заглянуть в экран.

— Динамика выглядит вполне положительной, — с изрядным сомнением сказал он, покосившись на взлохмаченного Разумовского, который сидел над файлами явно не первый час. Сергей что-то вяло буркнул, но Олег твердо добавил: — Я бы рискнул.

— В том-то и проблема, — пробормотал Сергей.

 

Несмотря на сомнения, Разумовский представил модель на следующей срочной конференции, которые теперь регулярно устраивались странами Тихоокеанского региона. После двух суток обсуждений разработчики проекта «Егерь» одобрили идею и взялись за разработку того, что впоследствии назовут «дрифтом».

 

Олег мечтал стать пилотом. С того момента, когда он впервые увидел готовый скелет егеря, возвышающийся на десятки метров, его охватила жажда овладеть этой машиной, соединиться с ее технологией и воплотиться в железном богатыре, попирающем землю. Разумовский хихикал над его мечтами, уточняя, какие комплексы на него повлияли, но Олег только снисходительно смотрел на него. Егери были... величественны. Они поражали его, будто он жил в Средневековье, а они были его богами. Олег не мог объяснить трепета, который испытывал, глядя на монстров, искусственно созданных для борьбы с другими монстрами — он и не пытался, боясь нарушить охватывающее его хрупкое звенящее ощущение восторга. Он просто мечтал.

Волкова взяли в программу тренировать отправляемый на смерть молодняк: пока проект «Егерь» не запустили, солдаты на Дальнем Востоке гибли тысячами, пытаясь противостоять на своих хлипких самолетах чудовищам из глубин океана. Теперь, когда проект подходил к своей кульминации, и собранные егери в индивидуальных ангарах ожидали пилотов, правительство решило резко сократить поток прибывающих солдат, и отделывалось в лучшем случае парой отрядов в месяц. А для пары отрядов, по мнению Олега, достаточно было и тех тренеров, которые имелись.

Он подал заявление на перевод в пилоты егеря в первый час после объявления о наборе.

 

Для рассмотрения заявлений бюрократической силой корпуса была создана специальная комиссия: у России была квота в двух пилотов, и в условиях ведущейся войны это должна была быть максимально эффективная команда. Команда, способная работать вместе, высокопрофессиональная команда убийц, команда, совместимая для дрифта.

 

— Волков, — сказал председатель выборной комиссии, когда Олег, приглашенный на собеседование, вошел в кабинет. — Ты сам знаешь, что ты наш лучший кандидат. И мы постараемся исходить из того, что среди заявлений найдется кто-нибудь совместимый с тобой... Но ты же сам понимаешь.

Олег коротко кивнул. Он и сам смотрел на ситуацию довольно объективно: он не умел ладить с людьми. Весь интерес, которым его сопровождали на базе, был вызван скорее его внешними данными, чем личными качествами; друзей, кроме Сереги, у него не было, и самые близкие связи оставались исключительно на уровне коллег и приятелей. И все же он должен был попытаться.

— Пробы завтра с утра, — добавил председатель. — Удачи в поиске.

 

Кандидатов было четырнадцать, и Олег не чувствовал ни одного из них во время практики боевых искусств, которую воплощали объявленные «пробы». Все они были пресные и без огонька, солдаты разного уровня подготовки и разных размахов фантазии, но солдаты — все без исключения.

Отвергнув последнего, Волков стоял в центре зала и восстанавливал дыхание, чувствуя, как с замедлением сердцебиения из него уходит эта потаенная мечта, вытекает, растворяясь в воздухе и в разочарованных взглядах. Олег развернулся, чтобы уйти из зала, и в его грудь уперся тренировочный шест.

Сергей держал его в левой руке, слишком напряженно для профессионала, но достаточно уверенно, чтобы не казаться новичком. Волков встретил его шальной взгляд с удивлением, высказанным в приподнятых бровях, на что Разумовский ухмыльнулся и принял боевую позицию. Олег дал ему секунду на размышление, а потом атаковал.

 

Все обитатели Корпуса проходили обязательную подготовку на случай нападения, и Сергей, как ни пытался от этого увильнуть, исключением здесь не был. Олег взялся тренировать его через месяц после прибытия во Владик, когда заметил, в какой удручающей форме был просиживающий сутками за ноутбуком Разумовский. Откровенно говоря, Волков пошел на это из чистого эгоизма: ему доставляло невероятное удовольствие смотреть на то, как Сергей двигался, стоило ему узнать базовые шаги: непредсказуемо и изящно, по-змеиному очаровывая в ожидании удачного момента для нападения. Сражаться с ним в паре оказалось почти неприлично приятно.

За три года нерегулярных вечеров, проведенных вместе в спортзале, Олег все еще не научился предугадывать его движения, зато мог чувствовать Сергея с закрытыми глазами.

 

Они остановили бой, когда Разумовский вдруг замер и указал на часы:

— Мне пора! У меня встреча через пять минут.

Олег оглянулся на циферблат — они обменивались нападениями и защитами минут двадцать на виду у восхищенной публики желающих пилотировать егеря. Комиссия тоже терпеливо сидела рядом за составленными друг с другом унылыми советскими столами — пережитками прошлого настрадавшейся базы, — и председатель что-то строчил у себя в бумагах. Олег опять посмотрел на Разумовского: тот кусал губы и как-то нервно сжимал шест.

— Что все это значит? — тихо спросил Волков. Сергей взглянул на него неожиданно дерзко, и его губы дернулись в какой-то резкой усмешке.

— Динамика положительная, — сказал он, и Олег похолодел. — Я бы рискнул.

 

— Я думал, дрифт небезопасен, — пробормотал Олег, когда они, облаченные в спецкостюмы, уже стояли в ангаре с новеньким, блестящим белоснежными пластинами егерем «Марго» первого поколения.

— Дрифт-шмифт, — весело отозвался Разумовский. — Китайцы говорят, все будет пучком. Они еще рекламировали невероятные впечатления, но, думаю, нет таких впечатлений, которые нельзя испытать под наркотой.

Олег покосился на него с сомнением и отправился к лифту; Сергей, еще секунду полюбовавшись на Марго с земли, последовал за ним.

— Странное вообще дело, да? Не то чтобы китайцы были известны качеством производимой техники, а тут нате, оружие от вселенского зла. Как думаешь, мы сразу развалимся на части или сначала все-таки немножко подрейфуем в океане?

Волков ничего не ответил и нажал на кнопку. Лифт пополз вверх, к ячейке управления егерем.

Разумовский покачался, перекатываясь с носков на пятки, потом окинул Олега критическим взглядом и хитро усмехнулся.

— Чур я правое полушарие, — жарко шепнул он Олегу на ухо.

— Как же иначе, — отозвался Волков и из остановившегося лифта сделал последний шаг к своей мечте.


End file.
